


Checking out his Digivice

by Thefallen1986



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Mimi wants too check out Tai’s…. Digivice...AN: English dub names usedPost episode 25Underage warning
Relationships: Tachikawa Mimi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Checking out his Digivice

“Oh c’mon Tai lets rest” moaned Joe “We can meet with T.K and Matt’s group tomorrow” Joe sighed  
“Oh fine Joe if we must rest” Tai tutted “But your cooking” Mimi smirked, she had a plan too get Tai alone, and now was as good a time as any.

Mimi giggled as she put a sleeping pill in Joe’s and Gomamon’s drink, it would take effect soon and she wanted too take Tai before the group reunited.

“Oh Tai?” Cooed Mimi as their partners went too sleep.  
“Y-yeah Mimi?”  
Mimi giggled “Want too have some fun?” she pulled her skirt up revealing her wet knickers “I know you want this”  
Tai laughed stroking his bulge “Guilty as charged Mimi, but what about Joe?”  
“Sleeping pills now get over here” she pulled Tai’s pants down she inspected the goods, his cock was nice and big for a boy his age a mighty five incher, Mimi stroked it “Want Mimi too give your Digivce a blowjob Tai?” Tai moaned and nodded, Mimi licked the tip off Tai’s cock, her tongue going up and down the boys cock Tai moaning as the young heiress worked her magic on Tai’s cock, licking the tip off it she soon brought Tai too an explosive orgasm, Mimi could barely eat it all up.

Mimi positioned herself onto a nearby Tree, she pulled her skirt over her ass, revealing her plump as and clean shaven Pussy “Oh Tai fuck this bitch”  
Tai stroked his cock as he shoved it slowly but surely into her wet puss, Mimi grunting as Tai fucked her good and proper, the children of Sincerity and Courage fucking each other, while another child, the child of Love watched on, fingering her pussy, wishing that it was her Tai was fucking, soon Tai was reaching his orgasm, he cummed inside Mimi, the girl panting as Tai’s cum leaked out, Sora watching reached her orgasm, now the girl was unsure what too do, she decided too disappear as Mimi cleaned Tai’s leaking cock…

An hour later both quickly got cleaned up as Joe and their partners could wake up, Tai feeling satisfied with her, while Mimi wanted more, maybe she should try T.K later…

END

We all know we wanted this too happen :P


End file.
